


Maybe There's a Reason

by junkyreen



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, crutchies dumb and gay, thats pretty much all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Crutchie wasn't expecting Jack to confront him about why people always thought they were dating. But, man, was he glad he did.





	Maybe There's a Reason

In hindsight, Crutchie should have seen the question coming. Hell, he was wearing one of Jack’s hoodies when Jack asked Crutchie about it. Yet, somehow, Crutchie is in no way prepared to hear the question from Jack.

 

“Why do people think we’se dating?” Jack asked, standing next to Crutchie on the rooftop of his building.

 

“Uh… I’se got no idea, Jack,” Crutchie responded, adjusting his grip on his crutch. 

 

It wasn’t anything new; their entire friend group had been teasing both of them for the longest time. Crutchie assumed they all thought they were dating and didn’t see the harm in the teasing but, in reality, Jack and Crutchie weren’t dating. So… Yeah, the teasing was only a little bit hurtful.

 

“Why’d ya ask?”

 

Jack took off his hat and folded it in his hands. “Race made a comment s’all. Wanted ta make sure I ain’t the only one that don’t understand what they’se talkin’ bout.”

 

Except… Crutchie completely understood what they were talking about. There was so much evidence that Crutchie was dating Jack that it was ridiculous. If they weren’t having this conversation right now, Crutchie would probably be with the others and be thinking that he was dating Jack. 

 

“Yeah. They’se all crazy,” Crutchie said with a laugh.

 

They weren’t crazy at all. Crutchie was always wearing one of Jack sweatshirts.

 

“Of course dey is, have you met our friends?”

 

If he wasn’t wearing Jack’s sweatshirts, he was probably wearing one of Jack’s shirts.

 

“Yeah. They’se always sayin’ somethin’ or other.”

 

And if Crutchie wasn’t wearing anything of Jack’s, you would find him shoulder to shoulder with Jack.

 

“Yeah, but usually they’se careful ‘bout stuff like this, Crutchie. Unless they’se really sure.”

 

Or, when the two of them were sitting down, Crutchie would make sure that their knees were constantly pressed together.

 

“I don’ know, Jack. You know how Race gets.”

 

Crutchie always looked at him like Jack was his entire world.

 

“Yeah, I know’s how he gets and he don’t usually get like this.”

 

As soon as Crutchie saw Jack in the morning, he smiled brighter than he does for any other reason.

 

“Keyword ‘usually.’ Sometimes he does get like that.”

 

Finally, Crutchie looked up from watching the streets below and turned to look up at Jack. He was standing close to Crutchie which, for once, wasn’t because Crutchie wanted to be closer to Jack. 

 

Jack was looking right at Crutchie with the look he got in his eyes when he was determined to get something out of someone. 

 

“C’mon you gotta know why, Crutch,” Jack said, obviously trying to provoke Crutchie into saying anything. Not that he would. Crutchie knew deep down that Jack wouldn’t care and if it was going to be awkward, Crutchie would be the one making it awkward. But the thought of Jack knowing still terrified him for some reason. 

 

Crutchie shook his head no, doubling as his response to Jack and also clearing his mind of all his worries. He leaned on the railing of the rooftop and looked up at the sky. The sun had already begun to set, which meant someone was going to call them down for dinner soon. Staying on the roof with Jack seemed better than food, but Crutchie knew they’d have to go down.

 

Crutchie only looked away from the sky when he felt Jack’s hand bump into his on the railing. He quickly brought his hand off the railing, allowing Jack the room he needed on the rail. 

 

Next thing he know, Jack was holding his hand.

 

Not that that was new either, they held hands a lot.

 

He felt a tug and allowed himself to fall into Jack’s side, his crutch forgotten on the ground making him heavily lean on Jack for support. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Crutchie’s entire body tingling just because he was in contact with Jack. The silence, added with being so close to Jack, made Crutchie think the very thoughts about Jack he always tried to avoid.

 

“Ya know, I was thinkin’ da other day, ‘bout us, and-”

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Race called out, “Come get dinner!”

 

Crutchie reluctantly pulled himself away from Jack, laughing slightly. 

 

“Why does everyone think we’se dating?” Crutchie asked. If he could, he was going to joke to ignore his feelings. 

 

Jack paused, looking  straight  at Crutchie, exasperated. “Maybe... ‘cause we is.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
